LA Carta de Despedida
by Dianita-Asakura
Summary: es un fic echo por una amiga, esta muy bueno! yoh se despide de ana por algo muy que ella decidió...lean! dejen reviews! esta muy bueno!


Hola, espero q estés bien ¿Que como estoy, ¿Como crees q se puede estar con  
el alma y el corazón destrozados?. Antes q otra cosa perdóname por no tener  
el valor para entregarte esta carta, perdóname por no tener el valor de  
mirarte y hablarte.  
Te preguntaras: ¿por q me escribe?, ¿que quiere ahora?, si todo esto es  
demasiado claro. si, todo esta claro; pero aquella noche entre el dolor, la  
angustia y la sorpresa hubo cosas q no te pude decir. Así q ahora es el  
tiempo de decírtelas. Quizá algunas ya las hayas escuchado, otras no. Lo q  
puedo asegurarte es q son las ultimas líneas de.........., tu enamorado.  
No se cuanto tiempo pase para q escuches estas líneas. Cuando escuches  
esto, será por q en tu casa ya se habrán dado cuenta de lo sucedido.  
Me mataste Anna. Me mataste como se mata a una fiera, sin piedad, de un  
solo golpe, sin compasión, sin miramientos. La diferencia esta en cuando se  
mata a una fiera es por q amenaza nuestras vidas. Te pregunto: "¿Acaso  
amenazaba tu vida?". aquel jueves 10 de marzo te quedaste con la mitas de  
mi vida. No digo la vida entera por q la otra mitad es ka q necesito para  
vivir y la q pertenece a mi familia y a mis amigos.  
Yo fui honesto contigo, me entregue a ti, me entregue como no me había  
entregado a nadie. Te entregue lo mejor de mi q talvez no es mucho, por ti  
hice lo q jamás había hecho por nadie. Tú no tenias por q entregarte a mí,  
no tenias q correspóndeme, no tenias por q sentir lo mismo. Además, cuando  
se ama a alguien como yo te amo (y perdona q no pueda hablar en pasado), el  
amar también consiste en dejar libre a la persona q se ama, si su felicidad  
no esta a nuestro lado. Lo q me dolió ( y duele todavía) es q no hayas sido  
honesta conmigo, q no hayas tenido el valor de decirme la verdad; y  
enfrentarme de las cosas del modo q lo hice.  
Me sorprendió la frialdad con la q actuaste ese día, esa frialdad me dolió  
aun mas.  
Comencé a escribir esta historio el 9 de septiembre del 2000.  
¿Lo recuerdas? te mande un arreglo floral, a partir de ese momento te  
busque, iba a tu casa, salimos, etc: en pocas palabras, nos conocimos. Poco  
a poco me fui enamorando de ti, sin quererlo me hiciste tuyo.  
no se si fui el primero en escribirte cartas y poemas de amor, no se si fui  
el primero en dejarte un rosa en la madrugada en la puerta de tu casa, no  
se si fui el primer hombre cuyo primer y ultimo pensamiento del día  
llevaban tu nombre, no se si fui el primero en llevarte serenata, no se si  
fui el primero en decirte "te amo". Lo único q puedo asegurarte, y de eso  
no tengo la menor duda, es q fui el primer hombre en amarte de verdad: y me  
refiero al amor en su sentido mas amplio. amar no es solo el deseo o la  
atracción física hacia la otra persona; implica entrega y sacrificio,  
pensar mas en su bien estar propio. Implica dar lo mejor de sí. Es no  
preocuparse por ser correspondido o no. Así como yo te amo Anna.  
Sí, yo comencé a escribir esta historia y tú me ayudaste a continuarla ,  
solo tú, podrías escribir el final. Y escogiste el final mas cruel, el mas  
despiadado, el mas inesperado y el menos justo para mí. Tal vez, tal vez,  
el mejor para ti.  
Me hubiera encantado q las cosas fueran distintas. Me hubiera encantado  
besarte, me hubiera encantado tomar tus manos, me hubiera encantado estar a  
tu lado, me hubiera encantado abrazarte, me hubiera encantado tu nombre en  
mis labios, me hubiera encantado escuchar un "te amo". Pero el hubiera no  
existe, solo existe lo q es y lo q fue. No quisiste darme una oportunidad;  
así lo decidiste, solo tu sabes la razón, y solo el tiempo dirá si tu  
decisión fue la correcta. Conste q jamás te pedí q me amaras, solo te pedí  
la oportunidad de demostrarte q te amo.  
Decido luchar por ti, decidí luchar por ti por q creo en el amor q te  
tengo, y si algo he aprendido es q hay q luchar por lo q se cree. luche y  
perdi. Tal vez muy en el fondo sabia q era una batalla perdida, una batalla  
cuyo único sostén era la esperanza y la esperanza esta formada por un hilo  
delgado.  
Si, Perdí y fue una derrota dolorosa, de esas derrotas q te marcan para  
toda tu vida. Pero perdí con dignidad, perdí luchando y de pie. se q no fui  
un cobarde, q tuve el valor de afrontar las consecuencias y eso debe  
dejarme satisfecho.  
Aquella noche trágica, te pregunte:"¿Por q lo hiciste Anna?". No me  
respondiste, quizá nunca lo hagas, y quizá sea una de esas preguntas q van  
a quedar sin respuesta en mi vida.  
No tenias la obligación de contestarme, no tenias por q hacerlo: pero no  
hubiera bastado un " perdóname ...." para apaciguar mi dolor.  
No pudiste siquiera mirarme a los ojos: tal vez, tu indiferencia igual al  
amor q te tengo.  
No me pediste perdón, tal vez nunca lo hagas; pero yo Anna, yo te perdono.  
Te perdono todo el daño q me hiciste. Te perdono por q quien no sabe  
perdonar no merece estar en este mundo. Te perdono por q el perdón es la  
manera de purificar el alma; un alma q no sabe perdonar es un alma  
envenenada. Te perdono por q algún día alguien tendrá q perdonarte por mí,  
el daño q le hice.  
Finalmente y es la razón mas importante, te perdono por q te amo.  
Te agradezco las sonrisas q me diste. Te agradezco el q me hayas permitido  
entrar en tu vida. Te agradezco q hayas tomado las rosas q te di. Te  
agradezco esas dos noches en q me abriste las puerta de tu casa cuando te  
lleve canciones de amor. Te agradezco 5 de los mejores meses de mi vida;  
meses en los cuales me hiciste creer en la ilusión del amor y recuperar mi  
fe en él (aunque después hayas acabado con esa ilusión y con mi fe). Te  
agradezco, en fin ,todos y cada uno de los momentos q pase junto a ti.  
incluso el de aquel jueves. Por q momentos como ese me ayudan a madurar, a  
ser una mejor persona, a ser mas fuerte, a forjar el carácter. momentos  
como ese me ayudan a saber quienes son mis amigos; saber q personas como  
Horo - Horo, Pilika o " El cabeza de tiburón" están conmigo y q puedo  
contar con ellos.  
Te repito lo q te dije aquella noche: " SOLO ESPERO Q TU DECISION SEA LA  
CORRECTA. ESPERO Q ÉL TE AME COMO YO TE AMO. TE DESEO LO MEJOR CON LA  
PERSONA Q ELEGISTE. Y DESEO DE TODO CORAZON Q JAMAS VIVAS LO Q YO VIVI ESA  
NOCHE".  
A pesar de todo ¡TE AMO!, a pesar de lo q hiciste siempre vas a ocupar un  
lugar especial en mi vida y en mi corazón, por q un amor como el q siento  
por ti forzosamente deja huella. Yo no voy a buscarte, pero sabes q puedes  
contar conmigo. si algún día necesitas, o simplemente te nace, búscame; no  
dudes en hacerlo. Yo habré olvidado todo esto, no voy a recordad este  
capitulo de nuestras vidas. Mis únicas palabras de reproche ya las  
escuchaste (si es q todo esto q escribí se le puede dar ese nombre).  
Mataste a ......... el enamorado, pero muy probablemente encontraras en su  
lugar a ........ el amigo.  
No estaré ahí cuando tu mama lea estas líneas (solo Dios sabe donde me  
encuentre), me hubiera gustado ver tu rostro cuando las escucharas. Solo  
puedo decirte q si con su lectura logro arrancarte una lagrima, una sola,  
sabré q no me equivoque: q no eres la Anna q yo creía, q tu corazón frió no  
merecía el mío y también sabré q no significo nada para ti.  
Que Dios te bendiga desde el cielo hija, q yo lo haré desde donde me  
encuentre.  
Te ama.  
Yoh Asakura  
P.D. No olvides nunca q existe alguien llamado YOH ASAKURA. Que te amo  
(ama) como a nadie. 


End file.
